inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mac Roniejo
Mac Roniejo (マック・ロニージョ, Makku Ronījo) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's a forward and the captain for The Kingdom. Appearance He is tall and has black hair that is raised up and black eyes.He also has thick lips and dark skin. Personality He cares for innocent people, especially his team members and family.He also has a strong passion for soccer. Though because of Garshield Bayhan control over his team, he has no choice but to follow his orders. When Garshield was arrested, he and everyone in the team is still worried since their parents work in Garshield's company, making their parents lost their jobs. After sometime, they realized that they were wrong and started to play their soccer. It seems that he has a liking for "dancing" since he "danced" during the match of Inazuma Japan and The Kingdom, and that he has a lot of dance knowledge. Background He and his team are threatened by Garshield-- making them play their fullest and Roniejo is an experiment subject-- he used the same thing that was inserted to Demonio but a more dangerous version of it during the match against Inazuma Japan. He has no other choice but to listen or his parents and the parents of all of his team members will be fired from their jobs as their jobs is under Garshield's company. Plot Season 3 In the FFI, his team defeated Rose Griffon in a 3-0 point and advanced on. Then the next team that his team is up against Inazuma Japan. As the match is about to start, it leads off as the whistle blows and Roniejo has somewhat gone 'dark' and dribbled the ball towards the goal. Apparantly he was actually experimented by Garshield. They were having a hard time in playing in the first half because of Garshield's experimentation on him. They resolved it by helping Roniejo get a shoot by using the Amazon River Wave Hissatsu Tactic that was thought by Leonardo, then he passed the ball to Roniejo and said that he shouldn't lose to the program that was inside him, though they are still having problems. Eventually Garshield got arrested, but they are all still worried because there families will lose there jobs because they work in Garshield's company that is why they kept passing the ball and not shooting during the second half. But after sometime with Hijikita's explaining and Lagarto's little brother also stating that he wants to see everyone happy and their true soccer returned. Everyone started to attack with individual defense with Roniejo showing how they do their soccer, most of The Kingdom's Hissatsu evolved and Inazuma Japan can't pass through the Hissatsu Tactics. Though they still lost to Inazuma Japan because of also their determination, they were thankful for Endou and the others for freeing them from Garshield, and making their true soccer come back, and for having an intense and great match, they hope to see Endou and the others again. Recruitment In the third game, first you must defeat The Kingdom on the principal rout e. Then you choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him by Inazuma Japan house. He appears randomly. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'SH Strike Samba' *'SH Spinning Shoot' (Game *'SH Magician's Box' (GO Game) *'SH Mach Wind' (GO Game) *'OF Super Elastico' (Game) *'OF Acrobat Keep' (GO Game) *'SK Power Element' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Amazon River Wave '(アマゾンリバーウェーブ) Keshin *'KH Kijutsuma Purim '(GO Game) Trivia *He is probably based on Ronaldinho, and also wears the jersey with the same number, 10 (and he is good at dancing "Samba" too). *He is shown to be good at dancing as shown that he danced the "Samba", and was asked by Hijikata playfully, to teach him how to "Samba". *He shares the same seiyuu as Tsunami Jousuke. *He addresses Endou as "boy" often. *As commented by Levin Murdoch he is known as "Fantasy King". *His dub name M'''ac R'obingo has the same initals as '''M'ac 'R'oniejo. *He was the second player to break through a hissatsu with a normal shoot. Category:The Kingdom Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:The Kingdom Category:Keshin User Category:FFI All-Stars Category:Fire Character Category:The Fires Category:The Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Neo Elements Category:Sekai Senbatsu Category:World Constant Generation Category:America Selection